The invention relates to a passenger service module provided in particular for installation in an aircraft passenger cabin, and to a passenger service system equipped with such a passenger service module.
The passenger cabin of a modern commercial aircraft is conventionally equipped with a large number of personal service units (PSUs) which are each associated with a passenger seat row and are arranged beneath overhead luggage compartments in a position that is accessible to the passengers seated in the passenger seats. A typical PSU, as is described, for example, in DE 10 2009 058 849 A1, comprises a loudspeaker, a display element on which a fasten seatbelt sign, for example, is shown, and one or more reading lamp(s). An individually adjustable air nozzle for each passenger seat in a seat row is further integrated into a conventional PSU. The air nozzle is connected to an individual ventilation system which is conventionally formed separately from a centrally controlled cabin ventilation system. In order to regulate the air flow supplied to the passenger cabin by way of the air nozzle, a passenger can adjust an air outlet cross-section of the air nozzle as desired, for example by rotation of a corresponding diaphragm element.
It is further known from the non-prepublished DE 10 2010 018 569 to integrate modules of an individual ventilation system, which modules comprise components of a centrally controlled cabin ventilation system, components of an emergency oxygen supply system and in each case a plurality of air nozzles, into a carrier structure which is arranged beneath the overhead luggage compartments above the seat rows and extends substantially parallel to a longitudinal axis of the aircraft passenger cabin.